Kyubei's Realization
by titangirl161
Summary: challenge fic Kyubei comes learn something and shares it with her friends...with some unexpected and odd results.


Hello fellow Gintama lovers, I am back again! I was going to be working on a YYH fic but then this funny little drabble-y thing came to my head and I just had to put it down, starring everyone's favorite female samurai Kyubei! This is also a challenge fic from my best friend/beta/fellow authoress What2callmyself? She complains that I worship commas too much and challenged me to write a story where I can only use one comma per sentence, SO I ACCEPT! I CAN DO IT! So let's get this thing started. My puppy-muse will do the disclaimer, and then we'll begin!

Scribble: We do not own Gintama. Oh how we wish we did, but we do not…because someone is too busy wasting her money on the mangas instead of focusing on buying it.

Yay for my beta What2callmyself? (Who will not make fun of her for failing the challenge. Out loud. XD)

Kyubei's Realization

Kyubei was in her family estate reading a news magazine and she had just gotten to a tabloid-like story involving an idol and was about to skip it when the picture caught her eye. She looked down at it, and then her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the magazine. She shook her head. She picked it up again, and shook her head again. She looked at the picture again. She just couldn't believe it. And she came to realize something about herself she never realized before. And that certainly complicated things.

Even though Kyubei had been raised like a boy, she was slowly and slowly trying to become more girl- like. It was one little step at a time, so she could get more used to it gradually (although the "cute loli" outfits Ayumu picked out for her didn't help matters at all). And Kyubei still loved her best friend Otae-chan (but now only as a friend). Plus it still made her skin crawl when guys put their hands on her (although Gintoki helped her with that one time).

But this…and now, of all times? It really didn't seem fair.

At first, Kyubei decided to ignore it and forget it. But the thought lasted, even weeks later. It was when Kyubei decided she couldn't just ignore it anymore and decided to talk to someone about it.

That morning, she got up and got ready and picked up her sword. "Ayumu, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Of course young master, but first TRY ON THIS OUTFIT!!!" he screamed, launching himself at her with another creepy gothic-loli outfit. She promptly kicked him in the face and continued on her way.

~Later~

At the run down Shimura dojo, Kyubei sat down and looked at the people she had managed to gather together. There was the Yorozuya trio first. There was also Katsura-san and Hasegawa-san (aka madao). And of course there was Otae-chan. She looked at all of their faces, the faces of the ones who helped her at the Ryuuga castle and had come to her birthday party. These were her most trusted friends in the world, and she was sure she could tell them the conclusion she had come to.

"Thank you all for coming here today," she began.

"It's no problem, I always like to help out a fellow samurai," Katsura stated.

"After all, we're friends…although truthfully I wasn't planning to do anything today…or tomorrow…or the next day either…." And so everyone's favorite Madao began to continue on in a mumbling voice of despair.

"Is everything alright, Kyubei?" Shinpachi asked.

"You know you can tell us if something is wrong, we'd always help you out Kyu-chan." Otae then gently put her hand on her friends shoulder with a smile.

Kyubei swallowed. Hearing their words, she felt a little more confident. "It's not really that something is wrong. It's just that I came to see something I hadn't before, and I wanted to let you all know since you are all good friends of mine." With that, everyone turned their eyes to give her their full attention. Even Hasegawa stopped mumbling sadly to himself to look at her.

Kyubei took a deep breath. "Well, I was looking at something a few weeks back and I came to this conclusion…and I don't mean to shock any of you…"

"Trust us; nothing you can do can shock us anymore. We passed that point a while back," Gintoki drawled.

"…and I'm really sorry about this, Otae-chan…."

"It's alright, Kyu-chan. No matter what, I'll always be your friend. So you can tell me anything," Otae told her.

"…and so," Kyubei took another breath. "I wanted to tell you all…that…I'm gay."

Nobody looked shocked or surprised at all. "Huh? We all knew that," Gintoki said.

"Yeah, isn't that why you tried to marry Ane-go?" Kagura asked.

"Huh? No!" Kyubei cried, now a little confused.

"What do you mean no?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well, being raised the way I was I always thought I liked girls. But just recently, I realized I actually liked boys instead! So…that makes me gay, right?"

Hasegawa-san tried to stifle his laughter. Katsura decided that whatever was out the window was far most important and interesting than what was going on inside, as he choose to just stare outside without saying a word. Gintoki sighed and face-palmed. Shinpachi kept trying to readjust his already-in-place glasses as he tried to digest all this. Kagura laughed out loud. And Otae-chan smiled and put her hand on Kyubei's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so proud of you Kyu-chan! You've taken another step to becoming more like a girl!" This just made Kyubei just looked at her strangely, she being the one who was completely confused now.

Kyubei still had a long way to go.

Scribble: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was too funny!

Me: Eh, I still think it sounded funnier in my head. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. So here's my latest! What does everyone think? I'll be off trying to work on my YYH story soon, but I may return to Gintama again someday! So please hit that button! Please? Worthless flames do not help me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And good reviews are loved! Long Live the Yorozuya!

-titangirl161


End file.
